Shugo Chara: A New Generation
by amuto4ever101
Summary: My first Fanfic! Please be nice in your reviews! This story is purely OC, although some official characters are mentioned from time to time. Hoshino Hikari comes to Seiyo, hoping to renew her life, little did she know her life was about to change forever.
1. The Prologue

Hoshino: this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. I've worked really hard on it. This may just be a prologue and its really short but it gives you an idea of the characters.

Ikuto: when are you gonna do anything amuto? I'm sure my little Amu-koi would enjoy it. ;)

Amu: P-Pervert! *blushes badly*

Hoshino: I'll be doing some after I finish this story…maybe sooner…well enjoy the story! Ikuto! If you would?

Ikuto: Sure ;) Hoshino does not own Shugo Chara! However she does own all of these OC's and this story! And we all know I own Amu-koi!

Amu: N-no you don't you perverted neko!

Hoshino: *sigh* anyway on with the story!

Shugo Chara:

A New Generation

Prologue

It has been over one hundred years since the happenings of Shugo Chara and all of the characters in it died long ago. However, some of their descendants still live in Seiyo. This story is about Hoshino Hikari, a forth grader with blood red hair that is so long it almost touches the floor and dark blue eyes, her skin is very pale. After her parents die they leave her with two million dollars and a house in Seiyo. She came here and quickly became the most popular girl in Seiyo Elementary, little did she know her life was about to change forever.

Hoshino: What'd I say? Short! But the next chappie will be much longer! I hope you enjoy the story *bows* Hoshino signing out till next time!


	2. Wishes and a New Beginning

Hoshino: Ok, now I'm gonna actually get on with the story; the prologue was just to get people interested. Oh look, a Flamer on my first try! I'm so proud! ;D For the Flamer that reviewed it most of the things you said were already pointed out which tells me you did not even bother to remember most of what I said. Her description sounds Mary-Sue-ish but if you had bothered to wait and read what I'm uploading now you would have seen she is most definitely not and the reason for no plot is I hadn't even gotten into the story yet. If my story annoys you so much then why don't you go away and read something you do like? Instead you choose to waste more time and bother me. By the way you have been blocked and reported, now let me get on with my life and you get on with yours, thank you that is all, Nagihiko, you do the disclaimer now.

Nagihiko: Hoshino does not own Shugo Chara! All rights belong to peach-pit-sensei! Hoshino does, however, own all OC's in this story!

Hoshino: enjoy! Please be nice in any reviews or critics!

Wishes and a New Beginning

Hoshino was on her way to her school, Seiyo Elementary. She had only been going to this school for five months and now it was the last week before school ended. She had no friends, despite being the most popular girl in school. She always got straight A's and was the fastest runner in school, but she was very shy and never talked to anyone. Hoshino quickly came out of this train of thought when she heard someone calling for help and ran towards the voice.

When she got there she saw two large boys picking on a much smaller boy. Gathering what courage she did have she said "H-Hey just who do you think you are?" The two large boys turned around and sneered at her, but before they could say anything the smaller boy got up and ran away. "Why you! You let our victim get away! Your gonna pay!" One of the boys said before both began to charge at her. Anticipating this she quickly hit the both of them in the back of the neck, knocking them unconscious.

Hoshino then ran off hoping no one saw her do that. Having her martial arts training discovered could separate her from everyone at school even further. That was something she couldn't stand the thought of.

Hoshino sat down in her chair just as the bell rang. Before the teacher walked in she heard two girls whispering to each other. "I bet Hoshino-san is going to be the next queen's chair!" "Yeah, she would be perfect for it!" Hoshino looked down into her lap. "Me?" she thought. "No way, I'm not cut out for that sort of thing" The Teacher suddenly walked in and another day of loneliness began for Hoshino.

Hoshino walked into her house and sighed. "At least there is no homework tonight" she said to herself. She quickly took her bath and brushed her teeth. She looked down at her bed and then jumped onto it. Before nodding off she prayed to God. "Please allow me to become my true character and not this ruse" and then she fell asleep.

Hoshino: I know it sounds like the beginning of the real Shugo Chara but the events will change soon, remember this is only the beginning, by the time this story is finished it won't seem anything like the original.


	3. Eggs and Guardians

Hoshino: Thank you Skybarrier101! I know the first chappie was really short, but I want the readers to figure out the plot themselves, so it was meant as a teaser/main character introduction. ^^' Sorry if that bothers anyone! My chapters will be getting pretty long here soon. Also I apologize for taking so long to update, my dad was put into hospital the day before my b-day party, so I couldn't update that day, and then, of course, my b-day party was the next day, and the following day was very busy. But my dad is back home now and I'm finally free to update! So here is the next chapter!

Kukai: took you long enough.

Hoshino: shut up and do the disclaimer already!

Kukai: Fine! Hoshino does not own Shugo Chara and never will! All OC's and this plot belong totally to her though! Now I have to go before Utau kills me for being late to our date!

Hoshino: enjoy the story!

"This…is a dream….right...it has to be a dream…there's just no other explanation" Hoshino said with a sweatdrop, staring down at three large eggs that had appeared in her bed. Hoshino shook her head back and forth hoping to wake herself…with no success. "Ok, so this isn't a dream…it's still weird…I might as well investigate." She quickly picked up the egg that resembled a fox tail; orange on the top, a wide jagged black stripe in the middle, and white at the bottom. "Hmm…its warm which means it's close to hatching, I guess I can't really leave them alone then." Hoshino picked up the other two eggs. One was turquoise on the top and bottom with two small jagged black stripes in the middle that had white with a black cat face pattern on it. The other was blood red, having small slate gray crescent moons on the top and bottom and a wolf paw print of the same color on both sides. Hoshino wrapped a black fabric around the eggs before placing them in her back pack, which was just a simple brown satchel.

Hoshino hurriedly put on her school uniform and brushed out her long red hair. After looking at herself in the mirror over her sink she decided not to put her hair up in a ponytail today. Then grabbing her bag she dashed out of the house and towards the school.

Hoshino sat through another eight hours of torture that day. Hearing rumors about how cool she was, which caused everyone to stay away from her thinking she was too cool for them. She walked out of the building hoping to get home as soon as possible. As she approached the gates and laid her hand on one of them she heard some fan girls screaming "The Guardians! The Guardians!" Hoshino turned around to see the guardians walking down the path as well. The Guardians served as a student council and consisted of four chairs: The King, The Queen, The Jack, and The Ace. Although at one time there was a Joker chair, but that was a special exception. The Guardians continued walking forward, their capes fluttering in the wind slightly. Suddenly Hoshino felt something wiggling around in her bag. It can't be! Is one of the eggs hatching? Hoshino thought as she reached into her bag only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around she saw who it was…Kin Maki, The Kings chair. "Umm…." Was all Hoshino could manage to mutter before dashing out of the school grounds and into a neighboring park.

"Do you think…"Naiya, the Queens chair, whispered to Kin. "Yeah, I think she has an unhatched character egg." Kin whispered back.

Hoshino: Yes I will be doing a description on how the Guardians look very soon! Until then please wait! I will tell you this though…one of them is the descendant of a favorite couple of mine. I think you will be able to tell which by looks and name ;3 please R+R! They inspire me to upload faster!


	4. The Hatching of the First Egg

Hoshino: Okay, this is the chapter where everything begins to change. So from now on expect much more complete chapters and very original ideas. The first few are really just used to set the plot up the rest of this is very different. Also the next chapter shall be explaining Hoshino's past and answering questions about why she is popular and what exactly happened to her parents. Now onto other things, I will soon be uploading a Vocaloid one-shot based off the song 'Owata' to celebrate Gakupo-san's Birthday! :D

Gakupo: To celebrate my birthday…your making me relive that dreaded day? ._.

Hoshino: Yep ;D but don't worry this one has a happy ending. I plan on adding some more stories in august as well, here are a few sneak peeks. "The Adventures of Suzume" this story is an OC story as well however it is about Pokémon. If I get the time I shall also be uploading "The Prince and the Pauper", which is an Amuto story where The prince Ikuto falls in love with the pauper Amu. If I happen to get really lucky I will be uploading "Vampires and characters". I've seen a few stories where Ikuto is a vampire and I have to admit the idea interests me, however, I haven't found one yet that interests me for long so I decided "what the hey, I'll write my own!". Well I suppose it's on with the story now!

The Hatching of the First Egg

Hoshino walked through the park, her head hanging down and her hair dragging the sidewalk she was walking on. She raised her head and looked at the now pink and orange sky. "Not a cloud in the sky it seems" she said to herself. The young girl then threw her head back down and sighed. "Why does all of this always happen to me anyway?" the girl began. "All I want is to have a normal life! Make friends, have sleepovers…grow up in a nice family…" A tear ran down her face and fell onto the concrete with her last phrase. "But no, everything I love was taken away from me and everyone thinks that I'm too cool to get near…all I really am is a shy lonely girl with no one to talk to." She sighed again. "I talk to people online but it's just not the same…maybe if someone saw me like this they would see who I really am."

The exhausted girl walked off the concrete and into a much deeper part of the park. A place she liked to call her own. She was really the only one who ever ventured into this part of the park, especially at this time. She didn't know exactly why no one ever came here; it was a truly beautiful place. It was a small circle that had been cleared in the middle of the trees in the park. It was decorated with a water fountain, a wooden bench and a night lamp. The only reason she could come up with was that it was off the beaten path, in fact there was no path to this place. The only thing to be heard here was the zooming of cars, as it was rather close to the road and the business district, and the gurgling of the water fountain.

Hoshino sat down on the bench and looked at the three eggs lying in her bag. I swear one of these moved before he grabbed my shoulder. She thought while flashing back to that moment. "Shoot! What if he knew something about these things and was going to tell me something!" She suddenly said out loud. "If only I wasn't so shy I might have figured out something...maybe these things wouldn't be here at all." She laid he bag down on the bench next to her and drifted off into thought while played with her hair.

A few minutes passed before Hoshino snapped out of thought and realized how late it was getting, the sky had gone from a pinkish orange to a darker variation with twilight blue on the horizon; She even spotted a few stars. Quickly she gathered up her bag and starting off through the trees. She dashed off, hoping to get home before nightfall. As she walked down the sidewalk that lead through the business district she passed by a high-school boy with slightly wild blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wore a sullen expression on his face. His very presence made Hoshino's heart rate increase so she hurried past him as fast as she could. Just as she got out of hearing range the boy lifted his head up, smirking, and said "That girl has unhatched character eggs."

Hoshino walked down the street that led to her house as fast as she could as it was now dark out. "Shoot! I am so late, and I have school tomorrow!" Unfortunately her house was another block away. "By the time I get home it'll be 10 o'clock!" She shouted as she looked at a bank sign that was displaying the time. "Staying in the park for so long was a mistake…" The fox tail egg in her bag suddenly moved and floated up in front of her face. "W-What is this" Hoshino stammered. Suddenly the egg…hatched! Floating before Hoshino now was a little being with orange hair up in a ponytail. It was wearing a strapless orange with white lining shirt that reached its stomach and a pleated skirt of the same coloring. It also had a fox tail and fox ears. "You really shouldn't stay out so late, crazy things can happen to you" The little being said in a female voice.

Hoshino: yep, I'm gonna end this chapter here the next on will introduce her first character and reveal Hoshino's past. I hope you guys like it! Btw the Vocaloid story will be out tomorrow if at all possible! Signing off till next time, Hoshino.


	5. Hoshino's Past

Hoshino: Ok, today you guys get a special treat. It's in apology for missing Gakupo's b-day by so many days.

Yaya: Treat! Is it candy? :D

Hoshino: No Yaya, I'm not giving you more candy after what happened last time -.- The treat is I will be uploading this chapter of the story, The one-shot of 'Owata', and I will be uploading the first chapter of "The Seiyo Killer". Now do the disclaimer.

Yaya: Fine D: Hoshino doesn't own Shugo Chara and never will. All OC's are hers though!

Hoshino's Past

Hoshino stared at was floating in front of her, awestruck and breathless. The little being simply blinked at her and said. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue or something, but I'm pretty sure I'm a fox."

Hoshino looked at the 'fox' being and gulped before gathering her courage. "Just what are you? Where did you come from?" The creature looked at her like she was stupid.

"I'm your Shugo Chara, of course! The names Kit. I came from you; I'm your would-be-self." The Chara floated around in the light the streetlamp was giving off.

"Shugo Chara? Would-be-self? What are you talking about?" The Chara sighed.

"I'm the 'you' that you want to be. The rest will become clear with time. Now weren't you worried about getting home late?"

"Yeah. But there's no way I'm going to get home before ten o'clock"

"With my help you will! Run! Jump! Fly! Character change!" Suddenly Hoshino grew a fox tail and fox ears and found she was jumping across the top of buildings towards home.

"W-what the heck is happening!" Hoshino screamed, very confused. Her Chara floated over to her shoulder and landed on it, holding on with her little hands.

"I can change your character into something else if needed, oh look we're here." Hoshino jumped down from the building and found herself in front of her house. The fox tail and ears disappeared.

"I have no idea what just happened, but thanks I guess." Hoshino said as she pulled the key to her house out of her bag and unlocked the door. The both of them walked in, or in Kit's case floated in. Hoshino quickly placed her bag down on the counter, hurried upstairs, and took her bath. She put her pajamas on and got into bed, very quickly falling asleep. That night she dreamed of her past.

Four years ago her mother and father had gotten home from a bad day at work, and began to argue. Their arguments were never resolved and everyday it got worse. All Hoshino could do was hide away in her room and hope the arguing would end soon. Sadly however it never did and this eventually led to their demise.

Five months ago Hoshino arrived home and could already hear them arguing, she hurried up to her room and stayed there hoping to block them out. While arguing in the living room her father knocked over a lit candle onto the wooden floor. They never noticed this as they soon went to their bedroom and continued to argue there.

Hoshino smelt the smoke from her room and rushed downstairs to see the entire place engulfed in flames. The door to her parent's bedroom included, there was no way to save them and the smoke began to choke her. She rushed out of the house, sustaining some burns along the way. When safely out on the lawn she collapsed in tears, one of the neighbors rushed over to try and comfort her as her house burned down along with her parents.

The fire department arrived, but by then it was too late. The house was gone and so were Hoshino's parents. All that was left was a scarred and traumatized Hoshino… and a will. The will stated that if her parents met their death early two million dollars was to be given to Hoshino, along with their house in Seiyo. Once she turned eighteen she was to be given the rest of their wealth.

The authorities tried to set her up with a foster family, but the now untrusting Hoshino asked that she be allowed to live alone. They agreed but only on the terms that she ask for help if she becomes unable to care for herself. She agreed. She moved to Seiyo and applied, and got, a scholarship to Seiyo elementary that let her go to school for free as long as she stayed at the top of her class.

On the day that Hoshino began going to her new school everyone was in attendance. The teacher announced that a new student would be joining them, and Hoshino walked in. She said her name was Hoshino Hikari and that she was here to learn. Instantly the entire class thought she was too cool to get near, with her stern way of talking and her long red hair. Hoshino was too shy and untrusting to talk to anyone and so she soon became a loner.

Hoshino woke up panting from this terrible nightmare that was her past. Looking up she saw a dark figure on her balcony…looking in at her.

Hoshino: I hope you guys enjoyed it, be on the look out for my new stories as well! Hoshino signing out.


End file.
